Inazuma School Fun!
by HikariYui97
Summary: new oc is tag along, cancel about the truth or dare in this fic. Chapter 9 update! sorry for long waiting...Review please
1. Chapter 1

After been thinking of the story I finally done it…phew…im kinda tired of doing it but im happy if someone enjoy my story…XD Lets begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven. And all of other oc's belong to their rightful owner.

Hanaka's POV

"Hanaka!"

"Hanaka!"

"HANAKA SESHIDA!"

I fell from bed after hearing a very loud yell towards me.

"Aw man…mom freaking out again" I said

"Hanaka, you're late for school again if you don't wake up now!" My mom said.

I look at my alarm clock, and then...

"AHHH! I'M SUPER LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

I hurriedly take a bath and put my uniform, then I rushed down stair. "I'm late, I'm late. I'm late" I kept saying it over and over.

"Hurry and eat your breakfa-"

"Sorry mom, I'm late. But I take the toast." I cut my mom lines.

"Nee-chan is late for school" My 4-year-old sister said while eating her toast.

"shut up Fumi, you know nothing and I better go now, bye" I run off after saying those words.

"How will, she ever changed?" my mom said while looking at me through the window.

* * *

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hanaka Seshida. I'm 14 and I go to Raimon Junior High. I got a blonde hair at shoulder length with dark brown eyes. I've been here for alike 2 and half years. I got no friends until I meet a guy name Endou Mamoru, the captain of the soccer team with my childhood friend Kazemaru Ichirouta, I really love call him 'Ichi-chan'.

I got a sister named Fumi Seshida. Even she is 4 but she is cleverer than me. I mostly hate study and really enjoy playing soccer. I have a crush on a guy, but its not Kazemaru nor Endou. Its Midorikawa Ryuuji. He is more cuter than both of them. I call him Ryuu-kun, an idea from Ichi-chan.

Well enough chit chatting, I already at school.

Normal's POV.

Hanaka hurriedly ran to her classroom, which she is the only person who is late. She finally made to her class. She grab and open the door roughly. Many eyes were looking at her even the homeroom teacher.

"Sorry I'm late Subaka-sensei" Hanaka laugh softly after saying it.

"This is like the 50th time your late Seshida-san, I wont forgive you this time" the teacher,Subaka-sensei give a glare at her. Hanaka sweatdrop at that part. She know that her teacher might do something on her.

"Go stand outside the class until my class is over understand?"

"Hai Subaka-sensei." Hanaka put her head down and go outside and stand along the wall. Most of the student were laughing at her.

Hanaka stand there, not moving an inch from her spot. Then the bell rings and it's the end of Subaka-sensei class.

"Ok. Seshida-san, you can come in now." said the teacher.

"Oh, thanks."

She went into the class and notice 2 eyes were looking towards at her.

"Hana-chan, your late again. Cant you come a little early next time?" said Mizuki Arakawa.

"Sorry Mizuki-chan, I kept waking up late" Hanaka said while laughing softly.

Mizuki Arakawa, is one of Hanaka's childhood friend aside from Kazemaru. She got black haired a bit down shoulder length with a fringe and has light purple eyes. She good with ice-skating and also play soccer. She sometimes loses her temper but she got a kind side. Mizuki is in love with Kazemaru Ichirouta.

"Hey Hana-chan, you know Subaka-sensei said there is gonna be a new student in the class." Said Mizuki

"Eh! Really?"

"Yup"

"Hope the new guy is just awesome like us"

"Do you really think we're both awesome?" Mizuki said while poking Hanaka.

"Ouch! Well, not really, but at least that guy is like us"

"Subaka-sensei said the new student is a girl"

"Just hope she is not a girly girl" Mizuki just sweatdrop at her best friend comment.

"Hey girls, what are you talking about? A voice said.

"Ah! Oh Ichi-chan is you" said Hanaka. Kazemaru went beside them followed by Genda Koujirou.

"We we're just talking about this new girl that Subaka-sensei just said" said Mizuki.

"Oh the new student huh? Hope she is cute" Kazemaru said while winking at Mizuki.

Mizuki just blushed at him. "Ichi-chan!" Kazemaru knows that Mizuki like him.

Hanaka just sweatdrop. "Do you guys think the new girl like soccer just like us?" ask Hanaka to her 3 friends.

"I don't know." said Genda.

"Oh hey-" Before Hanaka can continued Subaka-sensei open the door while behind her is a girl.

"Class, take your sit first, I want to introduce you with the new girl, I said earlier, come on in"

The girl, has mixed black and blue hair in two pig tails, as long as her hands, she has very pale skin and odd eyes, right blue left red step in the class. She bowed at her new friends. "Please introduce yourself Hitobashira-san."

The girl nodded. "Hi, my name Meiko Hitobashira, but you can call me Mei-san if you like. Nice to meet you all." Said the new girl or known as Meiko.

"Glad to have you here Meiko, your sit is next to Hanaka Seshida."

Hanaka lift her hand up as she heared her name. Meiko walked to her sit beside Hanaka.

"Hi Mei-san, nice to meet you here, say I got a question, do you like soccer?" ask Hanaka.

"Sure I do like playing soccer Hanaka"

"Really! Awesome, why don't you join in the soccer club"

"I got things to do, I think of that later ok."

"Oh, ok" Meiko didn't even look at Hanaka, instead she was looking at someone, who is Genda Koujirou.

Hanaka notice who is Meiko looking at. Then she smirk. "That's Genda Koujirou, he is my friend, also in our soccer club. You know it seem to me that you like him right?" Hanaka teased her.

"W-what? Don't say stupid words like that! This is how you treat people?"

"Mostly." Hanaka smiled at her.

"You are really weird."

"many people said the same thing to me." Meiko just sigh at her 'new friend'.

Hanaka's POV

I just felt something about her. I don't know what it is but I do felt it. Subaka-sensei done talk with Meiko awhile and leave the class. Suddenly someone grab my shoulder. It was Mizuki.

"Hey, I saw you talk a lot with the new girl, what her name oh right Meiko." Said Mizuki.

"I know, and I don't like her much." I said

"why not? she seems nice" Mizuki said while looking for someone and that someone is Ichi-chan, I'm sure of it.

"Yeah, she is,and she also like soccer though."

"Really? That's great, ask her to join the soccer club"

"I did but she said she need to think about it." I said while looking straight at Meiko. She was sitting at her place while writing something, I guess.

"Oh, oh hey have you seen Ichi-chan?" ask Mizuki.

"I think he went to the bathroom."

"Oh well" said Mizuki with a gloomy face.

"can you really think of something except Ichi-chan"I said it slowly.

"what did you say?" Mizuki notice what I said.

"Ah? Nothing…its nothing…hehehe"

"hmm, oh there Ichi-chan, see ya Hana-chan."said Mizuki then she runs off to her belove Ichi-chan.

"Save" I said with a sigh.

End of Hanaka's POV

End…of this chapter haha…

The other oc will appear in other chapter soon…

P/S: I'm not very good at English though…and I lost my idea…so just help me with the next chapter…please…hehe…


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Chapter XD already…and thx for the person who review ^^ lets begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven. And all of other oc's belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

_End of School…_

"School over, now I can relax" said Hanaka with a cheerful face.

"You know we still got homework to do, you can relax yet" said Mizuki while packing her things.

"Aww man. I hate homework" Hanaka face was like this (-3-)

"I think someone can make that frown turn upside down"

"Who?"

"hehe, you know, your future husband" Mizuki giggle.

Hanaka snapped at Mizuki words. "Ryuu-kun" The background was pink with love and flowers. Hanaka face still like this (-3-)

Mizuki just sweetdrop at her friend. Then she notice Meiko was about leaving the class.

"Mei-san, can you wait for a minute"

Meiko turn around and said "What?"

"um…are you new to this town?"

"Yeah so?"

"I was wondering want to walk with us together?"

"Ok"

"Cool, hey Hana-chan, c'mon, ichi-chan and the others are waiting for us"

"huh? What?" Hanaka turn around at Mizuki and saw Meiko. "What is she doing here?" she said while pointing at Meiko. (P/S: Hanaka and Meiko aren't really good friends yet, but they will, maybe in a few chapters soon)

"Don't be mean to her Hana-chan" said Mizuki while she put her hands at her hips

"I don't like the attitude of her actually" said Hanaka

"Me too" said Meiko

"just c'mon, you don't want Midorikawa-kun to wait for you longer" said Mizuki angrily at Hanaka.

"Ok"

* * *

_School gate_

"What's taking them so long?" said Kazemaru while waiting for the girls. Endou, Genda, Midorikawa,Gouenji,Hiroto,Kidou and Fubuki were also with him.

"Yeah, usually by now they already here" said Endou leaning at the wall.

Hanaka, Meiko and Mizuki run as fast as they can to reach to the boys.

"Sorry we're late." Said Mizuki to them.

"What taking you girls so long?" ask Kidou.

"Girls talk" said Hanaka with a wink.

"Hey who is that beside you?" ask Endou.

"Oh, her name is Meiko Hitobashira. Just call her Mei-san.

Meiko smile at the boys. "Nice to meet you all"

"Oh, the new girl in our class" said Genda.

Hanaka eyes were looking towards a guy with a dark red hair and green was standing beside Midorikawa. "Nee, Ryuu-kun? who is the guy beside you?" she said while pointing at the person.

"This is my sister, her name is Kisara Midorikawa."

"Ehhhh! HE I MEAN SHE IS A GIRL?" Hanaka couldn't believe it.

Midorikawa laugh. "Of course she is a girl baka."

"Don't call me that" she said with a cute teary eyes. "But how come she wears a boy uniform?" she ask.

"Oh she actually-"

"Let me do it bro, I'm actually a tomboy, and I'm Ryuuji's younger sister, and I always be with him anywhere." Kisara said, then she hug Midorikawa's arm. That part, really made Hanaka head blows out.

"Nice to meet you Kisara" said Meiko and Mizuki at the same time.

"Nice to meet you too, Ryuu-kun sister" Hanaka was jealous at Kisara. Even she is Midorikawa's sister but she really made Hanaka jealous.

"C'mon Hana-chan, she just my sister." Said Midorikawa.

"Sure, whatever" said Hanaka while making a gloomy face.

"Well, we better be going now guys" said Fubuki. The others nodded but Meiko seem to be confused about it.

"Where are we going anyway?" ask Meiko to Mizuki.

"Oh, we always go to Hana-chan's house after school " said Mizuki to Meiko. "Oh" that what she say.

* * *

_At Hanaka's House._

"Tadaima" said Hanaka as she open the door followed by her friends.

"Okarinasai, Nee-chan." Fumi greet her sister with her friends. "Huh? Who are they?" Fumi point at Meiko and Kisara.

"Hi, my name is Kisara Midorikawa, I'm Ryuuji younger sister."

"And my name is Meiko Hitobashira."

"Oh, so you're Nee-chan new friends. Nice to meet you." Fumi said with a cute smile on her face.

"C'mon let go to my room." Said Hanaka as she went upstairs earlier than the others.

"Aww, you look so cute when you're a baby, why didn't you show us before?" said Mizuki. She was holding Hanaka's baby album with sitting on the bed along with Kazemaru, Gouenji ,Hiroto and Endou. Midorikawa and Kisara were sitting on some chairs. Genda and Meiko were sitting on a table. While Kidou, Fubuki and Hanaka just sit on the floor.

"Pfft, like I really want to show you, if Genda didn't sneek under my bed." Hanaka said while pointing at Genda.

"Hey, I saw something so I try to get it." said Genda.

Hanaka face (again) like this (-3-)

"Can I see that album?" said Midorikawa.

"Sure" Mizuki gave the album to Midorikawa.

"Wow, Hana-chan you do look cute when you're a baby" said Midorikawa. Kisara peek a little at it.

"Really?" again background of colour pink with love and flowers. And Hanaka face was like a cute cat.

"Yeah of course." Midorikawa smile at her. Hanaka was like happier than ever. Kisara and Meiko was a little annoying with Hanaka since they just met her.

"Ok I think I better be off now" said Gouenji. "yeah, me too see ya guys." Said Endou also.

"I better go too c'mon Kisara."

"Ok, onii-chan"

(skip everything and lets go to the next day XD)

* * *

Hanaka's POV

Its Sunday which means todays not school, yes. Well I better be up now or not mom is gonna freak out again. I wake up from my bed and look at the time. Its 9.00 am. I get up and take a shower. Then I went downstairs to eat.

"Hey mom, whats for breakfast?" I ask my mom. "Like the usual. And you got guest Hanaka." Said my mom.

Huh? Guest? Who that could be. I went to the sofa where there are many people there watching the tv. Then I notice it was my friends. Ichi-chan, Mizuki-chan, Ryuu-kun,Kisara and Fubuki.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask them.

"Homework, together remember?" said Mizuki.

"Oh, I almost forgot" I said with a laugh. "But where's Genda and Meiko?" I ask.

"We go to Genda house, but he's busy. And Meiko, she said she not gonna come here. Then we bumped on Midorikawa and Kisara on our way here." Said Kazemaru.

"Oh" that the only word I can say.

"Well, lets do our homework now." said Mizuki.

The door bell suddenly ring.

"You guys go ahead"

"Ok" All of them when to my room. I went to the door to see who is it. When I open the door, I notice a girl with black straight hair upto shoulders, hairstyle is emo style with purple streaks. Her eye color is mix of light violet.

"Um…who are you?" I ask the girl.

"Hi, my name is Aquella Phantomhive. I'm new here, and it seem that we are neighbours" The girl or known as Aquella said.

"Oh, so you're new here huh?" I ask her again.

"Yup, and my mom told me to give you this cookies." Aquella gave me the cookies which is chocolate, my favourite.

"Hey, thanks" I said.

"Hanaka, who is that at the door?" my mom ask me from the kitchen

"Mom, this is our new neighbor." I answer.

"oh, really" my mom came out from the kitchen. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Hi, ma'am, my name is Aquella."

"Hanaka, why don't you take Aquella to your friends upstairs."

"Ok mom. Come Aquella." I said as I pull her hand to my room. I open door and notice my friends were doing homework already.

"What took you so long Hana-chan?" ask Ichi-chan.

"Well, I want to introduce you guys to someone" I said. The five of them look towards me.

"Here she is!"

"Hi, my name is Aquella Phantomhive. I just move here and I thought of walking around." She introduce herself.

"Aquella? Is that you?" Fubuki suddenly scare me.

"Fubuki-kun! Glad to meet you again."said Aquella to Fubuki.

"You two know each other?" I getting confused about it.

"Yup, we were friends since we were kids, along with Fudou." Said Aquella.

All of us except Kisara and Fubuki gaps.

"I never though I met you again Fubuki-kun"

"Same as me"

"Ok, after chit chatting here, lets get back on what we're doing." I said.

"Well, I better go now, see ya." Said Aquella.

"Cant you stay for a while Aquella?"

"That's ok, I still got work to do. Bye"

"Now what homework we got?" I ask.

"um…maths don't you remember?" said Mizuki.

"Maths? I hate math" I said with a gloomy face.

"C'mon, the sooner we do, the sooner we done." Said Kisara.

"Ok" still with my glommy face.

End of Hanaka's POV.

(Skip today to tomorrow)

* * *

_Raimon Juior High School_

"Eh! Aquella, you school here?" Hanaka ask Aquella who is just in front of her class.

"Of course." Aquella smile at Hanaka.

"Great, and are you in this class?"

"Yup, I'm in your class Hana-chan"

Hanaka was happy. A new friend was in her class.

"Mei-san what are reading?" ask Mizuki.

"Uh…nothing." Meiko keep the book she was reading in her bag.

"Hey Aquella." Mizuki when to greet Aquella.

"Oh, um…you're Hanaka's friend from yesterday right?"

"that me."

The three of them were talking until someone bumped into them.

"ow"

"Oh I'm sorry, are you alright?" Hanaka said as she lift the person up.

It was a girl. She got pink hair color until her waist.

"Um…gomen…um…I was in a hurry and I didn't saw you girls." The girl said.

"That's ok, we shouldn't stay at the door here anyway, by the way, I never know you in this class or anywhere? Are you new?" Mizuki said to the girl.

"Um…yeah I'm new here. My name is Taijiri to meet you girls.

"E-endou? Are you related with a guy name Endou Mamoru?" Hanaka ask.

"Oh, I'm his cousin." Taijiri said.

"woa, you know I been meeting new people with relationship with the raimon soccer boys." Said Hanaka excited.

"Yeah, you're right, Aquella, Kisara and now Taijiri." Said Mizuki

"Except Meiko, but she seem to have an interest with Genda though." Said Hanaka.

"Really?"

"Positive"

"Glad to see you happy with our new student eh Hanaka, Mizuki" a voice scare them a little.

"Subaka-sensei" Mizuki and Hanaka said together.

"Now to your seat, we still got more students here." Said Subaka-sensei.

"More?" Hanaka said with a confused look.

"Yup more. Now go to your seat."

Mizuki and Hanaka went to their seat. Subaka-sensei introduce them with the new students.

"Here we got 4 new students, and they all girls. introduce yourself girls. The 4 girls nodded.

"Hi, my name is Aquella Phantomhive, nice to meet you all. I just move here yesterday."

"My name is Taijiri Endou. If you wanna know, I'm a cousin to the captain of soccer club here, Endou Mamoru."

"Hey, my name is Hikaru Sasaki. Nice to meet you and let be friends ok." She got shoulder length, white hair and red face is also look like sleepy.

"Hi, my name is Yuki Aoi. I'm new here and please be nice to me. And I'm from Zeus Junior High.

"Zeus?"

"She from Zeus?"

"Really?"

Many student were talking about Yuki after she said she was from Zeus.

"I'm from Zeus and I'm a cousin to Aphrodi or known as Terumi Afuro."

Everybody gaps at what she just said. Yuki also look a lot like Aphrodi only her hair is colour white.

"Now now, shhh, it glad to have you girls here, now please take your seat." Said Subaka-sensei.

The four girls nodded their head and when to their seat.

'_Yuki Aoi from Zeus Junior High and a cousin to Aphrodi huh? ' _Meiko said that in her mind.

(Skip the lesson of class)

"4 students at one time in our class awesome" Hanaka said.

"Why you happy about that?" said Kazemaru.

"Hey, lets meet them" Hanaka pretend that she didn't hear what Kazemaru said. Kazemaru and Mizuki just sweetdrop.

Hanaka went to Hikaru's table.

"Hey Hikaru, my name is Hanaka Seshida."

"um…hi…" Hikaru said shyly.

Hanaka just smile at her. Then Taijiri came to them follow by Yuki,Mizuki,Meiko and Aquella.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Taijiri said.

"Nothing much" Hanaka said. "Oh hey Yuki you really are Aphrodi's cousin?"

"Yup, don't you know that he also study here?" Yuki said to them.

"Yeah, we do know that." Mizuki said.

"What are you girls talking about?" said Kazemaru .

"Girl talk, don't interfere." Hanaka said with a black aura around her body.

"Don't say like that to Ichi-chan, Hana-chan." Mizuki said as she blocked Kazemaru from getting any hit from Hanaka.

"Just kidding. Hehe Mizuki you care really much about Ichi-chan aren't ya." Hanaka teased Mizuki.

"Shut up!" Mizuki blush.

"Uishishishishi." Hanaka laugh like Kogure. (Hanaka actually like Kogure ok)

"Hana-chan have been cursed by Kogure I think." Said Kazemaru.

"Who's Kogure?" ask Meiko.

"A friend of ours." Said Mizuki.

"Oh."

(school ends now XDD)

* * *

"Hey guys like play water pistol." Said Hanaka in excitement.

"Water pistol?" said Kazemaru,Genda,Hiroto,Mizuki,Endou,Taijiri and Fubuki. They all at the back of Kazemaru's apartment. (I don't know if kazemaru do leave in a apartment, this is just a fanfic, so…whatever)

"yeah, Water pistol. C'mon" Hanaka still in excitement.

"Do we even have a water pistol?" ask Hiroto.

"We do." A voice came from behind them.

"Ryuu-kun and Kisara-chan" Hanaka shouted at them.

"I never thought we have the same idea Hanaka-san" Kisara said also in excitement.

"Cool, and call me Hana-chan" Hanaka said.

"Ok."

"I think I'll pass this water pistol" said Genda.

"I argee with Genda" Hiroto said.

"then be our host for this game." Hanaka said.

"ok"

"Lets begin" Hanaka and Kisara said together.

"can we join?" Aquella ask. She came to them follow by Meiko,Hikaru,Gouenji,Aphrodi,Yuki,Kidou,Fidio and Ichinose.

"Sure"

"How do you guys know my apartment?" Kazemaru ask them.

"Um…I went to Hanaka's house but her mom said she was at your place Kazemaru and also she give me all of her friends places." Said Aquella.

"You didn't?" Kazemaru turn to Hanaka.

"I did." Hanaka said.

All of them sweetdrop. All of them took the water pistol in the box that the Midorikawa's siblings brought.

"Ok, the rules are simple,if you been hit,or you run out of water in your gun, that's mean you lose. Got it" said Hiroto.

All of them nodded. "lets begin now."

All of them playing the water pistol, some of them get hit and some of them run out of water. Until there were only 2 people left. That is Hanaka and Midorikawa.

"You could do it Hana-chan." The girls supported Hanaka

"Bring her down Ryuuji." The boys supported Midorikawa.

"Lets do it Ryuu-kun." said Hanaka.

"kh" Midorikawa aim towards Hanaka.

They didn't notice that there is a girl standing beside the tree watching them playing.

When Midorikawa shot the water it didn't hit her instead it hit the girl.

"Ahh!" the girl yell as she got hit.

"Ah! There's a girl." Said Midorikawa.

Hanaka gaps at what just happen. She runs towards the girl.

"Are you ok?" Ask Hanaka.

"um…yeah." Said the girl. Then the girl run away from Hanaka.

"hey wait" Hanaka try to stop her but fail.

"Hold this please Ryuu-kun." Hanaka said as she give her water pistol to Midorikawa.

"ok" He caught Hanaka's pistol.

* * *

Hanaka ran as fast as she can to caught up with the girl.

''Where could she be?" hanaka said to herself. Suddenly she bump into someone.

"ow"

"the voice, ah it you." Hanaka get up and lift the girl up also. The girl was about to run but Hanaka caught her.

"Please don't run, I'm sorry about that." Hanaka try to apologies the girl. The girl turn her face to Hanaka.

"Wow, you look kinda cute" said Hanaka.

The girl orange hair until the waist with a pink hairband.A few hair is down from the hairband at the sides. Her eye colour is light blue. That's why Hanaka said she look cute.

"By the way, whats your name?" Hanaka ask the girl.

"um…my name is… Amami Michiyo…I'm 14" The girl answer.

"A-ma-ma-mi sorry your name is actually kinda hard to pronounce." Hanaka said.

Amami giggle then spoke "Just call me Mimi"

"Ok" Hanaka said with a smile. Then Fidio came with Midorikawa.

"Hey Hana-chan, are you ok,the others ask me and Midorikawa to look for you." Said Fidio.

Amami look at the two boys then blush when she look at Fidio.

"I'm fine." Said Hanaka.

Fidio and Midorikawa sigh after that.

"Oh hey guys, this is the girl that been watching us by the tree. Her name is uh…just call her Mimi." Hanaka said.

"Amami Michiyo, nice to meet you guys."

"Nice to meet you too Mimi" said Fidio.

"Well, how about we continued playing water pistol. You can come along Mimi." Said Hanaka

"Sure" said Amami.

* * *

They went back to the others who is probably waiting for them.

"What take you guys so long?" ask Aquella.

"Sorry" said Hanaka.

"Who is she?" ask Aphrodi.

"This is the girl that been watching us playing."

"Oh"

"My name is Amami Michiya, just call me Mimi."

"Ok Mimi, hey do you want to play water pistol with us?" ask Kisara.

"Sure." Said Amami.

"Ok, c'mon lets play" said Hanaka.

All of them nodded.

* * *

This is the longest fic/chapter I made….well I have to put all of the other oc's together right…well that's it for today…hope you guys like it XD…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 muahahah….idk why I laugh like that…lol…oh I want to tell you something….Hanaka's sister Fumi…its just a nickname…her full name is Fumiko Seshida…I forgot to mention over the last chapter sorry. Hehe well lets on with the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, only my oc and the other oc belong to their rightful owner. ;)

_Kazemaru's Apartment_

"Aww, Ichi-chan, you still keep this photo" Mizuki said as she watch the photos of her,Hanaka and Kazemaru playing on a swing.

Kazemaru just blush. Hanaka was still looking some more photos at Kazemaru's room. Some of others have gone back home many hours ago. The only left was Hanaka, Mizuki, Midorikawa, Kisara,Yuki, Aquella,Hikaru, Meiko,Taijiri,Amami,and Hiroto. They were all in Kazemaru room while eating biscuits.

"You guys look so cute" comment Taijiri on the photo.

"Thanks" Mizuki and Kazemaru said at the same time.

"Ichi-chan, don't you still have some photos, you have a lot right" said Hanaka.

"Um…I kept it somewhere"

"Can I see those photo?" Kisara and Taijiri said with big shining eyes.

"uh…sure" Kazemaru got up, and went to the cupboard. He open it and took 2 albums.

"You keep it there?" Hanaka said while pointing at the cupboard.

"Well, why didn't you find it there?" Kazemaru ask.

"How should I know."

"Gimme" Kisara took one of the album to her hands. She open it and the first picture she saw was a young Hanaka with a young Kazemaru was about to kiss.

"What the heck?" Kisara said. Mizuki gaps as she saw it. Kazemaru and Hanaka blush.

"Hana-chan did you really kiss him?" ask Mizuki as she was about to get mad.

"That's before we met you Mizuki-chan" Hanaka shout.

"Before she met Midorikawa, she loves me." Kazemaru said, then continued "After she met him, she stared to love him."

"Well, did you guys kiss?" Mizuki was getting mad.

"NO!" Kazemaru and Hanaka shout at Mizuki.

"Oh, ok" Mizuki when back to look at some of the pictures.

"Kawaii!" Taijiri saw one of the photo that Hanaka was wearing a cat costume.

"Really cute" Kisara said.

"Could you just stop comment on me?" Hanaka said angrily.

"Gomenasai"

"Hey, who is that?" Amami ask the photo that show Hanaka and Kazemaru holding a baby.

"You mean the baby?" said Kazemaru.

"Yup"

"That's Fumiko, Hanaka's little sister." Kazemaru explain.

"Ichi-chan always went to visit me" Hanaka said.

"So, this is you right Mizuki-chan?" ask Aquella while munching on a biscuit.

"Yeah. That the day when I met them." Mizuki said

"Who is actually taking the photos?" Meiko ask

"My mom." Hanaka said.

"She always take a photo when we play together." Kazemaru continue.

"Hey look, Mizuki and Hanaka are playing soccer." Said Hikaru when she saw a photo of Mizuki and Hanaka playing soccer.

"Yeah, I was the one who ask Mizuki to play with me" Hanaka said. Suddenly the doorbell ring.

"I go get it." Kazemaru said. He when to his front door and open the door. When he open the door, he met a girl with a long blue hair and light blue eyes

"Ichirouta" the girl then hug Kazemaru. Kazemaru then knows who is the girl.

"Hikari!"

"Its been a long time Ichirouta." Hikari Kudou, who is Kazemaru's cousin.

"Well, how about I introduce you to my friends" Kazemaru said.

"Oh, your friends here, ok"

They went to kazemaru room, then many eyes turn to the girl they never met, or so.

"Who is she?" Meiko ask.

"She is my cousin, Hikari Kudou." Kazemaru explain his cousin to his friends.

"Hi, my name is Hikari Kudou, but you can call me Airi, Ai, Kari or Kudou."

Hiroto look at the girl, then he speaks.

"Airi!"

"Hiroto-kun! Long time haven't seen" Hikari smile at Hiroto.

"Eh? Hiroto you know her?" Amami ask

"Oh, yeah Mimi, I met her when we little." Hiroto said.

"But, how?" Amami ask again

"Maybe when you're not around like that."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I never met her before but we could be friends" Hikari said.

"So, Airi-chan my name is Hanaka Seshida but call me Hana-chan. Nice to meet you."

"Hi Hana-chan,nice to meet you too"

"So, Airi why are you here, and why didn't you call to come here?" Kazemaru ask.

"I want to surprise you cousin."

"Oh hey, Ichi-chan, who is this girl?" Mizuki ask as she point at the photo that has Kazemaru with a girl playing together.

"Oh, that's Airi."

"Yup, its me alright."

"You look cute Airi-san" Hikaru said.

Hikari blush then said "Thank you"

"We better go now, c'mon Kisara." Midorikawa said as he get Kisara up.

"Now Onii-chan?"

"Now"

"Ok, bye-bye Hana nee-chan." Kisara said as she wave goodbye to her.

"Hana nee-chan?" All of them confused except Hikari.

"Its cute calling her like that."

All of them except Hikari sweatdrop.

"Bye-bye" said Kisara.

"See ya tomorrow" The others said.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Hanaka said.

"Lets continue watch the photos" Mizuki and Yuki said.

"Geez you guys." Hanaka said.

"Oh Airi-chan, you went to Raimon school?" Hiroto ask Hikari.

"Yup" Hikari replied.

"Which class are you?" Aquella ask.

"I don't know yet, but I know I'm went to that school" Hikari said.

"Hmm, that's ok, tomorrow we know" said Meiko

"Well, I better go now, its getting late, bye" Hikaru said as she left the room.

"Yeah me too, see ya tomorrow" said Meiko. Soon the others also left.

_Raimon Junior High School, Hanaka's class_

"Eh? Festival?" All the students shout as they notice that their school were having a festival.

"Hai, we're having a festival in the next 2 weeks, so we have to get ready, each class or group have to do something for the festival." Subaka-sensei explain.

"Ano, Subaka-sensei?" Hanaka ask

"Nani?"

"Can we do together with another class?"

"I don't see the problem of that."

"So we can?"

"Yes you can."

"Sugoi!"

"Now, lets begin our lesson."

(skip the lesson, or you'll get bored of it XD)

"I cant believe they is gonna be a festival soon" Hanaka said with excitement.

"Yup, so what are gonna do on the festival?" Kazemaru ask

"Maybe a café? Or a haunted house? Or-"

"An Animal Café" said Mizuki

"huh?"

"An animal café, we all dress up as like animals and do a café that likes animals, how about that?" Mizuki said.

"Sugoi! That'll be great." Hanaka said.

"Oh and you really want the others mostly to join in with you right?" said Genda.

"Yup, and you guys also join in" Hanaka said.

"Yeah, mostly the girls, Yuki,Mei-san,Hikaru,Aquella-chan,Taijiri,Kisara-chan,Mimi and Airi." Said Mizuki

"Who is Airi?" ask Genda

"Oh, she Kazemaru's cousin,we met her yesterday and she said she was transfer to this school." Said Hanaka.

"Ooo."

"After school lets talk with them about it." said Hanaka.

"Ok." The others nodded.

(End School)

"Hey guys" shout Hanaka at her friends.

"So, I talk to them about the festival that you guys just said earlier." Kazemaru said.

"Eh? You mean about the animals café." Mizuki said.

"Yup that one."

"So cool that you guys also want us to join, I don't have friends to do at the festival." Said Kisara.

"What you have me right." Said Hikari as she punch Kisara's arm.

"Eh, Hikari you're in the same class as Kisara?" ask Yuki

"Yeah."

Hanaka notice someone who has a long black hair with dark blue eyes. "Ano, who is she?" ask Hanaka.

"This is a new girl to our class." Explain Amami.

"Eh! Mimi? You're in the same class with endou and the others?" said Hanaka

"Yeah." Said Amami

"Nice to meet you, I'm Midoriko Ichijou. I'm new here by the way , and just call me Midori if you like."

"Nice to meet you too Midori." Hanaka said as she shake hand with Midoriko.

"oh,Midori do you want to join in my group with the festival?" ask Hanaka

"sure."

"Great"

"Oh what about the boys huh?" said Aquella.

"Well, they just be the customer." Said Hanaka.

The boys sweatdrop. "Well I don't want you guys to mess up."

"Ok"

"Well, where are we gonna start it?" ask Hikaru.

"Let me think about it." said Hanaka as she think.

**~The End~ for this chapter XD **

**Do you like or do you love it…hehe ^^ oh and maybe some of you guys confused about the class though…let me help with that**

**Class:**

**Hanaka,Mizuki,Kazemaru,Genda,Meiko,Yuki,Hikaru,Aquella,Taijiri (2-B)**

**Endou,Gouenji,Kidou,Midoriko,Amami,Fubuki (2-A)**

**Kisara,Hikari,Kogure,Haruna (1-A)**

**Midorikawa,Aphrodi,Fidio,Ichinose,Hiroto,Fuusuke,Haruya,Fuyuka (2-C)**

**This is it…more easy for you to know…hehe…as you see this is the only character I use…if there still more people to put their oc in it…go on…^^ Fuusuke,Haruya,Kogure,Fuyuka,Haruna and Ichinose will show up in the next chapter…on the festival day ^^**

**Oh and since it was supposed to be an animal café…so they have to dress up like an animal…please tell me what animal you guys want…then your oc dress up like that animal you guys want…XD**

**Well, see ya ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inazuma Eleven ;) I only own my oc ok… Lets begin now ^^

_The Day of the School Festival, inside the school_

"Done, you girls look so cute in this costumes" said Fuyuka. Haruna is also with her.

"Kyaa! I look so cute" said Hanaka. The other girls, Yuki,Mizuki,Meiko,Taijiri,Aquella,Amami,Kisara,Hikari, Hikaru and Midoriko were all dress up in their own animal costume. Here what they wear:

_**Hanaka: Pink cat**_

_**Mizuki and Yuki: White wolf**_

_**Amami: Orange cat**_

_**Taijiri: Dog**_

_**Kisara and Meiko: Black cat**_

_**Hikaru and Midoriko: White rabbit**_

_**Aquella: White cat**_

_**Hikari: Grey cat**_

"I cant wait for the festival to start" said Kisara. The other girls nod.

"How do the boys react when they see us with this costume?" ask Aquella.

"I know Ryuu-kun will say this, Hana-chan you look so cute, KYAA!" Hanaka scream. All the girls sweatdrop.

"Do you even think onii-chan will say like that?" said Kisara.

"Of course. Oh and when you guys speak to the customer makes sure to speak politely to them" said Hanaka.

"Of course we will." Said Mizuki. Then an announcement was made

"_To all of the student who involve in the festival, please get ready, the festival is about to start"_

"Is about to start, c'mon girls lets get everything ready." Said Hanaka.

"Good luck you girls, we will visiting your café soon" said Haruna. Fuyuka nod.

"Hai!"

_At another place outside the school._

"Say, do you guys want to visit the girls animal café soon?" said Kazemaru.

"You mean Hanaka and her friends café that they made. Of course I'm going." Said an excitement Endou.

"I heard that they will be dressed up as an animal, since its an animal café." Said Fubuki.

"Yup, they are." Said Genda.

"Cant wait to go there. When the Festival start lets go there first or not it be many people." Said Midorikawa.

"Patient, I think they give us VIP seat since we are their friends." Said Aphrodi.

"Maybe you're right." Said Endou. While the boys were taking, then Fuusuke (gazelle) walk up to them along with Haruya (burn).

"Hey Fuusuke,Haruya" Hiroto greet his friends.

"Hey guys, so I see you all been pump up for the festival huh." Said Haruya.

"Yeah, since this morning." Said Midorikawa.

"Actually he said that cause he wanted to meet up with his sister and his girlfriend." Said Kazemaru with a giggle.

"Hey!"

"well its true right."

Midorikawa blush. The boys laugh. While they were laughing, Ichinose, Kogure and Fidio walks up to them.

"Ohayo minna." Greet Ichinose to his friends.

"Ohayo Ichinose,Kogure."

"You guys aren't participated in the festival?" ask Ichinose.

"Nope, even so I don't got any idea of what to do." Said Endou.

"I thought you got plenty of idea" said Gouenji.

"Um…what are we talking about." Said Endou, trying to changed the subject. The boys just sweatdrop. Suddenly an another announcement was made

"_To all people and student, the Festival is now on, have fun."_

"Alright, it started already,c'mon lets have some fun." Said Kogure.

"I have a bad feeling about Kogure" said Haruya.

"Me too." Said Fuusuke.

"Ok, first lets go to the girls animal café." Said Midorikawa

"Animal café?" said Fuusuke,Haruya,Ichinose and Kogure.

"Oh, you guys know Hanaka Seshida right?" ask Kidou to the four boys. They nod.

"Well, she and some of new girls were making an animal café together." He continued.

"Oh"

"Well, c'mon or it will be full, many people interest in going there." Said Midorikawa.

"Ok ok, just wait for us Ryuuji." Said Hiroto. All of them went to the girls animal café.

_At the Animals Café_

Before even the boys reach there, many people were already there, and most of them are boys.

"So delicious, are you the one make this Hana-chan?" ask one guy that from Hanaka's class.

"Well, my mom also help me with it." Hanaka said then she continue "Is there anything else you want?" she ask the guy.

"Give me orange juice please."

"Hai, Hey Kisara orange juice."

"Coming right up." Kisara made the orange juice and give it to Hanaka.

"Here you go." She gave it to the guy.

"Thanks" the guy said. Hanaka smiled at him.

After many hours, the boys arrived

"Arghh, we're late, the girls gonna mad at us.

"Sorry" Hiroto apologies him. Then he notice Amami and Hikari at the outside the café.

"Airi! Mimi!"

"Hiroto" the two girls wave at Hiroto.

"Don't you know that you guys are late!" shouted Amami.

"Don't be like that Mimi, maybe they wanna have fun first then come over here." Said Hikari

"But, they promised us that they will come here first."

"Sorry, we thought of coming earlier but there is some changes after that. we tell everything inside with the others." Said Midorikawa.

"You look really cute Mimi." Said Fidio.

"You too Airi" said Hiroto. The two girls blush.

"Gazelle!" Amami yell and hug Fuusuke. As you wanna know Amami is a fan of Fuusuke.

"Get this girl off me" said Fuusuke.

"Hehe, you know I'm a fan of you Gazelle-sama." Said Amami

"Oh really but please don't do that again" said Fuusuke.

"Ok" The two girls with the boys went inside the café/classroom. (the girls use a classroom for making the café)

"Hey girls, sorry we're late." Said Kazemaru.

"WHAT DID THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS LATE COMING HERE?" yell Hanaka at the boys.

"Gomenasai Hana-chan, Kogure the one who forced us to go play at the festival." Said Midorikawa.

"Kogure!" Hanaka death glare at Kogure.

"Gah! Hehe…well nice seeing you all…bye." Kogure run outside the café.

"Oh no you don't." Hanaka chase him.

"How come Hana-chan suddenly like that?" ask Kidou.

"Well, she thought after the café here is done, she wants to walk with Midorikawa and bla bla bla." Said Mizuki.

"Whats the 'bla blab la' means?" ask Midorikawa.

"You know, something." Said Mizuki.

"Well, I know what's that…hehe" said Endou.

"What?" Most of the others don't know whats that.

"Try figure it out baka." Said Midoriko.

"Yeah, I thought you guys were genius." Said Aquella.

"Boys, some of them never understand, you know whats that right Aphrodi-nii-chan." Said Yuki.

"Um…no" said Aphrodi.

"WHAT KIND OF GENIUS ARE YOU? " Yuki chase Aphrodi, who is actually running in the café.

"Help my cousin is insane!" shouted Aphrodi.

"I thought Aphrodi knows that." said Hikaru

"Maybe he don't know the meaning of being in love." Said Mizuki.

"Yeah, I think that so." Said Meiko.

"Um…girls, are we still gonna wear this coustume?" ask Taijri.

"Oh yeah, we better change." Said Amami.

"C'mon Yuki-chan, we better change now, aren't you the one who really want to walk around before the festival end." Said Meiko.

"Oh yeah, see ya guys." Said Yuki.

"we waited you girls outside ok." Said Fubuki.

"Ok"

* * *

End for this chapter.

Pfft…kinda short…for you maybe not…for me its short…hehe…

And if you got any question about this chapter…don't be shy and ask me…I'll answer it…(don't ask what gonna happen in the next chapter) hehe XD

Well see ya^^

~YUI~


	5. Chapter 5

Well since valentines day is coming, I thought of making the oc's crush together hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, only my oc kay *wink* Lets Begin.

Just after the school bell rings, some of the student rush out the classroom. Leaving Hanaka, Mizuki,Meiko,Yuki,Hikaru,Aquella and Taijiri in the classroom while the 2 boys(Kazemaru and Genda) were like gone after a blink of a eye.

"Hey girls, don't you know what tomorrow is?" ask an excitement Yuki.

"Nope" Hanaka was the only one said that while the other girls know what tomorrow is.

"Hana-chan you don't know?" ask Mizuki to her best friend.

"Know what?" Hanaka was a little confused.

Yuki sigh, then she spoke "Tomorrow is **VALENTINES DAY**! Got that?" Yuki yell at Hanaka's ear espacially the 'valentines day' words.

"Oh, actually I never celebrated it so I don't know about it"

"Well you should know one thing, at valentines day, girls have to gift a chocolate to a very special boy." Said Taijiri.

"I cant wait to gift my homemade chocolate to Hiroto" said a very happy Aquella.

"Me too"

"So do I"

"hmmm" Hanaka made a gloomy face.

"What's wrong, Hana-chan?" ask Meiko.

"umm, nothing"

"She maybe sad because she cant cook like you guys, so she might cant make a chocolate for Midorikawa-kun." said Mizuki.

"Don't worry Hana-chan, I can help you with it" said Aquella.

"Yeah, I help too."

"Me too"

"Thanks guys but I rather do it alone than wasting you guys for making a chocolate to help me"

"Well, if you need help, just give us a call ok" said Hikaru.

"Okay"

"Hey,what are wasting here, c'mon,they might have wait for us." Said Meiko.

"Yeah your right" spoke Hikaru.

* * *

_At the school gate_

Kazemaru,Endou,Ichinose,Midorikawa,Kisara,Genda,Kidou,Midoriko,Amami,Hikari,Haruna,Fidio, Fubuki and Gouenji were waiting the other girls to arrived.

"Again, they always late" said Kazemaru.

"Be patient, they just late 5 minutes, so"

"It have nothing to do with you, Endou." Kazemaru give a death glare

"Sorry"

A few seconds, the girls arrived.

"Hey, are we late again?" ask Taijiri.

"5 minutes late" said Genda.

"That really counts huh." Said Meiko.

"Yup" said Midoriko.

Hanaka give a gloomy face(again) while Midorikawa notice it.

"Why with the long face, Hana-chan?" he ask.

"Um nothing." Still with her gloomy face.

The other six girls already knows her problem, but she wont made them help her.

"So, who's home today are we going?" ask Amami.

"How about Endou's house. If that's okay with you" said Hikari.

"I think its okay, since not many of you were here." Said Endou.

"Then lets go." Kisara was like leading the way. Many of them felt weird because use to be Hanaka who is the one leading them the most but not today. Also Kisara was like got a few attitude like Hanaka.

"Well what are you guys waiting there for, c'mon" Kisara still leading the way.

"Cheer up Hana-chan, just ask your mother to help you making the chocolate, simple right" said Yuki who is trying to comfort Hanaka.

Hanaka get a little hyper then she ran off home.

"Hey where are you going Hana-chan?" ask Mizuki.

"Home of course,I'm trying to make a very special chocolate for Midorikawa" said the hyper Hanaka.

Mizuki let a sigh. "Guess she wants to learn how to cook huh."

"Got that right" said Meiko.

"She never changed" said Hikari.

"Who said she will" said Yuki.

"Always the hyper active Hana-chan" said Midoriko while giggling.

"Yup, she can be almost like my cousin." Said Taijiri.

"So actually gloomy about not knowing how to make chocolate?" ask Kisara

"Mostly like that."said Aquella.

"Weird girl, but funny" Amami laugh thinking about the funny things Hanaka did.

"Hope she done well with the cooking" said Hikaru.

"Hey, aren't you girls coming?" ask Fubuki.

"Oh hey wait for us" said Meiko as she trying to catch up with the guys along the other nine girls.

* * *

What do you think about it?short cause I cant think much….still romance part maybe the next chapter . And give me some idea if you can? kay^^ Review please XP

See ya the next chapter

~YUI~


	6. Chapter 6

Yui: Yosh, chapter 6 is now on, haha!

Taketsu: Sis, do my oc is gonna be in here?

Yui: Nope bro. This fic is not gonna have your oc! And even I still use Fumiko in this fic even she been replaced by Mika's oc. (Mika= Yui and Taketsu little sister)

Taketsu: Meanie XP

Yui: Urusai! Now onii-chan please do the disclaimer.

Taketsu: Whatever, my lil sis does not own Inazuma Eleven, only her weirdo oc.

Yui: WHO YOU CALLING MY OC A WEIRDO? *chase Taketsu* oh lets begin with the story

Taketsu: Gahh! Insane sister! HELP!

* * *

_At Hanaka's house(in the kitchen)_

"Gahh! I cant never cook this chocolate cookie." Hanaka felt very sad after her chocolate cookies burn.

"Nee-chan! What are you doing?" ask Hanaka's little sister Fumiko.

"oh Fumi, I was trying to make this chocolate cookies but never work, its always burn"

"Why don't you ask mom for help. I think she not busy now" said Fumiko.

"hmm, okay. Could you call mom please?" ask Hanaka.

"Kay!" Fumiko ran off the stairs to her mom bedroom.

"I wonder what are the others doing now?" Hanaka said to herself while thinking about her friends.

* * *

_At Endou's house(in his bedroom)_

"Hey, lets talk about tomorrow, that is Valentines day" said Yuki

"Why all of sudden?" ask Meiko

"Just bored, so I want to ask you girls something, which boy do you like the most?" Yuki suddenly point her finger at Amami.

"W-what?"

"I'm asking you first Mimi-san" said Yuki.

"Fine, its…"

"Who?" the others were impatient to know it.

"Its…"

"Spit it out girl" The others were getting a little annoyed by it.

"okay, its Fideo! Happy?" Amami blush a lot after she spoke out. Fideo also blush.

Yuki smiled at Amami. "I knew it. I always saw Mimi talk to Fideo a lot."

"U-urusai!" Amami shouted while still blushing.

"Okay next" Yuki then point at Mizuki.

"Okay, Its gonna be, of course Ichi-chan!" said Mizuki with a very happy tone.

"You don't have to ask, I know it was me" said Kazemaru.

"Hehe. Actually I already know she likes Kazemaru but I want to have fun with you guys"

"Ceh, really annoying" said Meiko.

"Shut up Meiko, your turn now"

"Huh? Oh, its Genda" Meiko said while blushing, but she try to hide it.

"Oh look Genda, you got one" Aquella teased Genda.

"Well…"

"Okay, now you Taijiri"

"Can choose someone else first?" Taijiri ask.

"Nope, if I choose that person and that person is gonna answer it" said Yuki.

"Oh,its G-Gouenji-kun" Taijiri said while blushing.

"But I also like Gouenji" said Midoriko.

"Me too, I also like him too" said Hikaru.

"Woa, 3 girls at once, your so lucky Gouenji" said Endou.

"Yeah, not like you Mamoru, no girls like you except for Aki,Natsumi and Tokou." Said Taijiri, who is actually teasing him. Right now Endou is sulking in the corner of is room.

"Guess you a little to hard on him." Said Aquella

"What? I love teasing him" said Taijiri.

"So Gouenji, which one you pick? Midori-san,Taijiri-san or Hikaru-san?" ask Hikari

"Umm, cant choose, maybe three of them at once" said Gouenji.

"WHAT THE HELL?" all of them cant believe it.

The 3 loving-Gouenji girls cant believe it also.

"Really Gouenji-kun?" ask Hikaru.

"Well, if I do pick one, one of you girls might be sad" said Gouenji.

"What a gentlemen, Gouenji-kun is." Hikaru,Taijri and Midoriko said it at the same time.

"Now,that settle, Kisara your turn"

"um…Kidou-kun" said Kisara shyly also blushing.

"My sister is in love" said Midorikawa

"Cool, as far I know, many people not really likes Kidou" Taijiri now teased Kidou.

"Hey!" Yell Kidou at Taijiri and was almost begin to chase her but Kazemaru and Genda already grab his arm to stop him.

"Uishishishishi" Taijiri laugh like how Kogure laugh.

"Is it me or did Taijiri just laugh like Kogure?" said Aquella.

"I though Hanaka-san was the one laughing like that" said Midorikawa.

"Well, guess maybe Taijiri-san is cursed by Kogure also" said Midoriko.

"Okay, now, you, Airi-chan" Yuki point at Hikari.

"Of course Hiroto" said Hikari while smiling.

"Eh? You also like him. I like Hiroto also." Said Aquella.

"First it was Gouenji, now Hiroto" said Yuki.

"Too bad he's not here to pick which one" said Kisara

"So since Hiroto not here, lets skip it" said Yuki.

"Haru-chan your turn" said Hikaru.

"Kay…well, onii-chan if it okay for me to like Fudou, because I like him"

"Oooo, whats you answer Kidou?" ask Mizuki.

"Well, I don't like Fudou but since my sister like him, fine but don't do anything stupid" said Kidou.

"Don't worry Onii-chan" said Haruna.

"So every girls in this room have answer it, haha" said Yuki.

"Wait a second Yuki, there still one more that didn't answer the question yet." Said Meiko.

"Huh? Who?" Yuki ask.

"YOU! BAKA!" All of them point their finger at Yuki.

"oh…right, hehehe"

"So, who do you like Yuki-chan?" ask Hikari.

"Fubuki Shirou!" after that she hugs Fubuki. Fubuki can only blush at that time.

"Cute couple" said Taijiri then she still saw Endou sulking at the corner.

"How long are gonna stay like that Mamoru-kun?" she ask her cousin.

"I don't know…until forever" said Endou with a low voice.

"O…kay? So, since like all of the girls are done, what are we gonna do now?" ask Taijiri.

"Don't ask me" said Meiko and Aquella.

"I wonder what happen to Hana-chan. She feel happy when she was going home today" said Kazemaru, he already knows Hanaka's problem when he ask them about a few hours ago.

"Well, I think she try her best on making that chocolate thing." Said Midorikawa.

"well Hana-neechan is gonna give that chocolate to you Nii-chan." Said Kisara to her brother.

"Yeah I know that. But to me chocolate is not what I really want." Said Midorikawa

"Eh? Really, so what you really want?" ask Hikaru.

"That a secret" he said while winking at them.

"aww, you no fun." Said Amami.

"Well, don't bother about that, you also don't want other people to know yours right?" said Ichinose.

" That's true" said Midoriko.

"well, aren't we better go home now, mostly you girls who is gonna be busy making the chocolate for tomorrow" said Fubuki.

"Arghhh! We forgot! Well see you guys tomorrow" All the 10 girls rush out the room. Kisara pulled Midorikawa as she still need her brother. After they rushed out,there were only left the IE boys with Haruna in the room.

* * *

"well hope Mimi make a great chocolate for me" said Fideo thinking about Amami.

"Yup same to Mizuki" said Kazemaru.

"Well I got many girls here" said Gouenji.

"Hope Meiko give a good chocolate for me" said Genda.

"Mamoru are you still gonna stay there? The girls were like gone now" said fideo

"Don't bother me" said Endou.

"It just a little teased and he like taking that too far" said Genda.

"Oh minna, I have to go now, bye guys, bye Onii-chan." Said Haruna as she wave goodbye to the boys.

"Okay, take care, bye Haruna." Said Kidou to his sister.

"Cant wait for tomorrow" said Fubuki.

"You got that right" said Kazemaru.

"Yeah, where the girls gift us chocolate on valentines day, is what I like most" said Ichinose.

"Well, you have to wait for tomorrow for that to happen" said Kidou.

"Hey Endou, do you have any food to eat, I'm hungry" said Kazemaru.

"Sure just go downstairs" said Endou with a low voice.

The others just sweatdrop. Kazemaru sigh and went downstairs followed by the others guys.

* * *

(Lets back to Hanaka)

Hanaka been cooking for like 2 hours but none of her cooking works.

"I can never get this right" Hanaka let out a sigh.

"Don't worry Hanaka, I know you can do it. Practice makes perfect you know." Said Hanaka's mother.

"Your right" So Hanaka keep doing it until…

"Finally, mom I did it!" Hanaka was really happy( I mean really like really happy)

"See, a lot of practice then you can do it, now you did it, I'm happy for you" said Hanaka's mother.

"Thanks mom, cant wait for tomorrow and give this cookies to Ryuu-kun" said Hanaka.

"This Ryuu-kun guy here, your boyfriend?" Hanaka's mother ask her daughter about Midorikawa since she don't know yet

"Of course. Just hope he love it" said Hanaka.

"I think he will, since it is delicious" said her mother after took a cookie and taste it.

"Thanks mom for helping me, well I'm gonna get ready for it, Night mom" Hanaka ran upstairs with the chocolate cookies.

Hanaka's mother just smiled at her daughter who is happy about her success.

* * *

Yui: Well this is it only I can make. Hope you guys like it

Taketsu: Its end already, I was getting stared

Yui: The next chapter is gonna be more romance plus with cute things happen.

Taketsu: I cant believe that Haruna love Fudou T_T Haruna I love you!

Yui: O.o poor onii-chan. Btw Review please X3

Taketsu: Haruna! T_T

Yui: Will you stop it already! *hits Taketsu head*

Taketsu: owww.


	7. Chapter 7

Yui: Hey guys…I was supposed to update this chapter on valentine day but I cant use the computer on that day….stupid XP well hope you guys enjoy…even so valentine day is over -.-

* * *

(let start with Mizuki first)

Mizuki was running towards the park while holding a box of chocolate. She was running to the cheery blossom tree where Kazemaru want to see her after school.

"Finally I'm here. But where is Ichi-kun?" Mizuki search around but she could found him but he found her.

"Mizuki-chan"Kazemaru shout at Mizuki after saw her.

"Hey Ichi-kun" Mizuki smiled at Kazemaru. She then give the chocolate to him. "Here you go Ichi-kun. Happy Valentine Day"

Kazemaru take the box from her. He then took a deep breath at let it out before he speak.

"Okay, I want to tell you something Mizuki-chan"

"What is it?"

"Well…um…you know that...we always been friends and I cant hid my feeling anymore to you…and" said Kazemaru while blushing.

"Well, I know that you love me right?" Mizuki said.

"Eh?"

"Well, you are blushing and the way you said it really makes that you likes me."

"Yeah and I really love you more than anything" Kazemaru lean in close to Mizuki face then he pressed his lips to her's. Mizuki wrapped her arm around Kazemaru neck. The 2 couple just kissing there while hugging each other. After a few minutes they break the kiss.

"Will you be my valentine, Mizuki?" Kazemaru ask her.

"Of course!" Mizuki felt happier than ever.

"Happy Valentine Day Mizuki" Kazemaru smile at her. Then they sat down and Kazemaru eat Mizuki's chocolate.

"Hmm, delicious" said Kazemaru

"Isn't it?" said Mizuki. They enjoy the moment together.

* * *

(next is Kisara)

Kisara was lazy at home doing homework. Then her cellphone rings. It was a message from Kidou. Kisara open the message.

_Kisara could we met for awhile at the school gate like now._

_PS: Bring that chocolate of yours kay._

_Kidou._

After read it, she quickly grab the chocolate she made and took off to see Kidou. Then she arrived and saw Kidou was standing near the school gate. Kisara wave at him.

"Kidou-kun! I'm here" said Kisara.

"Hey Kisara"

"So, why you want to meet me?" she ask.

"I thought you know why I want to meet you here" said Kidou.

"Huh?" said Kisara who is confused.

Kidou sigh then he when closer to Kisara and kiss her. Feeling the enjoyment of his lips, she kiss him back. After they separated, Kidou make the first move to talk.

"I love you,Kisara" He smile at her. Kisara couldn't believe it, she thought that he never accept her but he did.

"I love you too Kidou-kun. Oh, here you go Kidou, Happy Valentine Day!" said Kisara as she give her chocolate to Kidou.

"Thanks, and can you be my-"

Before Kidou can say any word, Kisara already pressed her lips at his then she let go.

"Sure, I'll be your valentine" Kisara smile cutely.

"Cant wait to taste this chocolate you made" said Kidou.

"It delicious, Nii-chan help me a little"

"Midorikawa…I mean Ryuuji?"

"Yup"

"Never thought he can cook" said Kidou while giggling along with Kisara.

"Of course he can"

"Want to go for a walk?" ask Kidou.

"Okay" They hold hands as they walk together.

* * *

(Now is…Taijiri,Midoriko and Hikaru)

Taijiri is trying to find Gouenji but he no where be found. At school neither his house. Taijiri run quickly at the town to find him, then she bump on someone.

"owww" when she look up it was Hikaru and Midoriko.

"Oh you guys, what you doing here?" ask Taijiri.

"Both of use were looking for Gouenji-kun" answer Hikaru.

"Yeah, but we seem cant find him anywhere, have you seen him Taijiri-san?" ask Midoriko.

"No, I was looking for him too" said Taijiri.

"Well, wherever he is hope can find him" said Midoriko.

"Yeah, we want to give him this chocolate while Midoriko is sorta giving him…"

"Triple layered double chocolate cake, I made it myself" said Midoriko as she show her cake to Taijiri.

"Whoa, that a big cake, can you even bring this cake anywhere?" ask Taijiri.

"Well, I'm not sure for myself" said Midoriko. The two girls fall down anime style.

"But don't you worry, this cake is not like other cake"

"Hope you its true" said Hikaru.

"Well, we better find Gouenji-kun now, c'mon" said Taijiri.

The three of them were looking for Gouenji anywhere but still doesn't found him.

"Where is he anyway?" said Hikaru. As their search is on, Midoriko saw someone familiar at the cherry blossom tree.

"Girls I think there Gouenji!" she said.

"Your right, Gouenji-kun!" Taijiri shout at Gouenji.

Gouenji turn his back and saw Taijiri,Midoriko and Hikaru ran quickly towards him.

"You girls, why are you here?" he ask them.

"Of course looking for you, the three of us were worried sick about you" said Taijiri.

"You were, I sorry about that."

"No need to apologies." Said Hikaru.

"I been thinking and I have to say that, I love you three, like yesterday I said"

"Yeah, all of us don't mind about that." said Midoriko.

"The only thing important that is you Gouenji-kun, I love you" then Taijiri kiss Gouenji. Midoriko and Hikaru seem to be jealous.

Taijiri kiss him for like 1 minute until someone stop them.

"That's enough already, my turn now" Midoriko is REALLY jealous at them.

"Oh, sorry my bad" said Taijiri. Midoriko is not mad at her. Then she pressed her lips at his. She kiss him like 1 minute also.

"Ehem…my turn now" Hikaru been waiting like 2 minutes to her turn. They let go of the kiss. Hikaru walk up closely to him and kiss him gently. She kiss him a little longer than the other girls.

"Okay…we did say only 1 minute of kissing" Said Midoriko and Taijiri angrily.

"So?" said Hikaru. "Never mind, so Gouenji, here my triple layered double chocolate cake I made for you on Valentine day" said Midoriko as she give Gouenji the cake.

"Here's my chocolate for you" said Hikaru. "This is also from me" said Taijiri.

"Thanks girls" said Gouenji. "But I'm gonna eat it alone, will you girls want to join also?" he ask his valentine girls.

"Sure" said the three girls. they sat down and begin to eat.

"I love you girls, really much" said Gouenji while blushing.

"We love you too, Gouenji-kun" said the three loving-Gouenji girls.

* * *

(Now is for Yuki)

Yuki was walking around the town with Fubuki. Yuki blush as they were holding hands.

'_I told him already yesterday, but does he really love me?'_ Yuki been thinking about it over and over.

'_Yesterday she said she love me, so I guess I wont hurt for me to told her'_ Fubuki think for awhile and he took Yuki to a café. After they order some food, there were only silence but then Yuki speak.

"Nee Fubuki-kun?"

"Yeah?" Fubuki look at her.

"Why are we here anyway?" she ask him

"Well, I…" Before he can say any word, the waiter bring their food.

"Um…Fubuki, you can continue that later" said Yuki.

"Sure" he said. After they ate and pay, they when outside and thought of going to some shops. On their way there, Yuki ask Fubuki the same question.

"Oh I forgot, why did we go to the café anyway?" Yuki ask him

"Well, lets um…sit down somewhere for awhile" he said.

"Ok" They went to a park and sit at a bench.

"Well, you see, actually I was going to confessed my love to you but I didn't got any chance" He explain as he get blush

"Oh" Yuki also blush "But why the café?" she ask again.

"That's the only place I can confessed my love to you…but maybe now its not to late" Fubuki lean in and pressed his lips at Yuki's. Yuki kissed him back. The two lover sat there kissing for like 3 minutes. Then they broke up.

"I love you Yuki, very much" said Fubuki while smiling.

"I love you too, Fubuki-kun, no one will separate us" said Yuki. "oh no"

"What is it?" said Fubuki.

"I left the chocolate at my house, damn my brother might have eat it." said Yuki.

"Don't worry, for me chocolate its not important on Valentine day, its you."said Fubuki as he kiss Yuki's forehead.

"Thanks Fubuki, Happy Valentine Day" said Yuki.

"You too, now you said you want to go shopping?"

"Oh yeah, lets go" Yuki pulled Fubuki by his hand, and when to a shopping complex.

* * *

(Next is Meiko)

Genda's POV

I cant sit here do nothing, I have to tell her. She already told me she loves me, so I cant say 'no' right. Arghh, I have to tell her now, now where is my cellphone?

Normal POV

Meiko was sitting under a tree listening to her Ipod. She was almost fell asleep until her phone rang. She picked up and it was Genda.

"Hey Genda, whats up?"

"_Nothing much um…could you meet me at the big tree where we use to hangout together?"_

"I'm already there like 3 hours ago" said Meiko while giggling

"_Oh awesome, so I meet you there soon okay, don't go anywhere, bye Meiko"_

"Kay bye" She end the call, then wait for Genda to arrived. She thought of going to his house at first and give the chocolate to him. She pick up the box of chocolate that she made for Genda, when she look at it, it always remind her of Genda.

"M-made… it" said a familiar voice. Meiko turn around and saw Genda panting.

"Whoa, that was fast." Said Meiko.

"Yeah, I have to run from my house all the way here" he said

"Couldn't you just go by taxi?" she ask him.

"I did, but I forgot to bring some money, then that taxi driver kick me out of his taxi" said Genda.

"okay then, why you want to meet me here?" ask Meiko, she hid her chocolate behind her.

Genda breath in and out then he spoke

"I'm in love with you Meiko, and I really do, since yesterday you did, now is my turn" said Genda while blushing.

Meiko gasp as she heard the words from Genda. She never know that Genda have a crush on her, but he does.

"I also love you Genda. When I first saw you, I was like totally fall in love with you with first sight" said Meiko as she put her head down because she is blushing like crazy.

Genda smile at her. He lift her chin up then kiss her. Meiko eyes grew bigger but then she close her eyes and kiss him back as she wrapped her arms around him. A few minutes of kissing, they released the kiss.

"That's was good" said Genda.

"Yup" Meiko smile then she give her chocolate to him. "here, Happy Valentine Day" said Meiko.

"So, you want to be my valentine?" ask Genda.

"Of course, you don't have to ask" said Meiko.

"Thanks and I love you Mei-san" said Genda.

Meiko smile cutely at him as he call her by her nickname "I love you too"

"So is this delicious or poison?" ask Genda while holding Meiko's chocolate.

"Delicious, Baka" Meiko laugh at him. Genda soon join laughing with her also.

* * *

(Amami next)

Amami is busying making her chocolate for Fideo. She completely forgot about it and now is making it.

"C'mon Mimi, you have to finish it now, or not Fideo is will never get his chocolate for valentine day."

After a few minutes of waiting the chocolate to cook, its done

"Finally" Amami hurriedly pack the chocolate into a box, and wrapped the box with pink colour. After that, she went to the park where she and Fideo said to meet each other. When she got there, she saw Fideo sitting on a bench.

"Fideo!" Amami wave at him.

"Mimi,over here" said Fideo.

"Sorry if I'm late Fideo, I was busying making this chocolate for you" said Amami.

"Don't you make them yesterday?" Fideo ask her.

"I completely forgot about it, and after I remember I quickly cook it" said Amami.

"Oh" Amami sat down beside Fideo with a cute smile on her face which make Fideo blush. He turn around so Amami wouldn't notice it.

"Whats wrong with you?" she ask him. He turn around and face her.

"Well…"

"Your blushing, really red" said Amami.

"Eep!" he turn around again.

"Don't be like that Fideo" Amami put her hand on his shoulder. He turn around again and apologies her.

"Sorry about that." he apologies her.

"That's okay, oh by the way, here. Happy Valentine Day" Said Amami as she give her chocolate to Fideo.

"Thanks and I love you Mimi" he said then he kiss her. Amami kiss him back. Many people were watching them. They both just ignored the people out there. Then a couple of minutes they broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Fideo" said Amami while smiling cutely. Fideo once again blush more. Amami could just laugh at him. Fideo just stare at her.

"Sorry about that." Amami finally stop laughing.

"Don't worry" Fideo open the box and eat the chocolate Amami made.

"Hmm, really delicious" Fideo said.

"Really? Thanks"

"Here" Fideo give the chocolate to Amami

"What?"

"Well, its like I'm the one who is gonna finish it"

"Um.. I made just for you" she said.

"I know, but its yours also, here, I'll help you" Fideo put the half piece of the chocolate and put in his mouth and kiss Amami while putting it into her mouth.

"Delicious right?" said Fideo.

"Yeah." Amami blush. Fideo smile. The two enjoy they love together.

* * *

(Now for Aquella and Hikari)

Hikari and Aquella were at a shopping complex. Hikari was calling Hiroto while Aquella was standing next to her.

"C'mon Hiroto, pick up will ya" Hikari was getting a little angry.

"He still didn't answer the call?" Aquella ask.

"Nope." Hikari shook her head. Without noticing it Hiroto was behind them.

"Hey girls" said Hiroto but he kinda scared them.

"Gahh! Oh Hiroto, don't scare us like that." said Hikari.

"Sorry about it" He chuckled.

"Whatever, and why didn't you pick up your cellphone? We were calling you for like 20 times." ask Aquella.

"Sorry, my phone was at home and I was wondering around here" said Hiroto.

"Anyway, lets went inside, c'mon Hiroto" said Hikari.

"Okay"

As they went inside,they were many things inside there. After a few hours of shopping, they rested at a café.

"many hours of wasted" said Hiroto.

"Why you say that?" said Aquella.

"You girls didn't even shop, only see that animal show thing" said Hiroto.

"What? With some of the cute puppies do trick, so cute" said Aquella.

"Yeah, for me I don't like anything that girly enough" said Hikari.

Hiroto sigh but he cant mad at them because he is in love with them. But why both of them, why not one. He cant think much, the only think he has to do is, telling them the truth.

"Um..girls, can we um…go outside?" he ask them. "Sure, why not" said them both.

_Outside of the shopping complex_

"I have to tell you girls something" said Hiroto.

"What is it?" Hikari ask.

"That…I love you both, I cant choose one, I even don't know, but please don't be mad at me" Hiroto blush.

"I'm not mad,I also love you Hiroto-kun" said Hikari as she kiss Hiroto lips. After a few seconds they broke up and its Aquella's turn. She kiss him gently as she wrapped her arms around him. A few minutes, they broke up.

"I love you too, Hiroto-kun." said Aquella.

Hiroto sigh in relief. "Thanks girls for not mad at me or jealous of each other"

"I don't care actually" said Aquella.

"Me too and here, Happy Valentine Day, Hiroto-kun." Hikari took out the chocolate from her back pocket.

"I also want to give you this too" said Aquella as she give Hiroto her homemade chocolate.

"Thanks a lot girls" said Hiroto.

"Your Welcome!" Both of them smile together with Hiroto.

* * *

(Last but not least, Hanaka)

Hanaka finally done with her chocolate cookies that was specially for Midorikawa. She reached her jacket and went out. She got a message from Midorikawa saying that meet her at the pond where they always went together. She saw Midorikawa was sitting near the pond.

"Hey Ryuu-kun!" she shout out at Midorikawa.

"Hi, Hana-chan." Said Midorikawa.

"So, I got your message, and you want to tell me something?" Hanaka sit beside him and look towards him.

"Yeah, I want to say that…"

"What?" Hanaka was confused with Midorikawa.

"I in love with you,and I know that you also know that right?"ask Midorikawa.

"Yeah, maybe I guess" Hanaka smile at him.

"But I'm love you with all my heart, I love you more than sister" said Midorikawa while looking at Hanaka dark brown eyes.

Hanaka gasp at that part. She never knew Midorikawa would love her even more than his sister.

Hanaka was about to spoke but Midorikawa put his finger on her lips to mention her to keep quiet.

"Believe what I said okay" after that, he kiss Hanaka on the lips. Hanaka kiss him back gently and wrapped her arms around him. A few minutes they broke apart.

"I love you Hana-chan" said Midorikawa.

"I love you too, Ryuu-kun" said Hanaka.

"Here you go Ryuu-kun, Happy Valentine Days, you want to be my valetine?" Hanaka ask Midorikawa after she give the cookies to him.

"Sure, I will always be" He kiss her lips again and it only last 10 seconds.

"I think you would open up the box" said Hanaka pointing at the box.

"Why?" he ask her.

"You know soon." She said. Midorikawa open it and saw a letter on top of the cookies. Hanaka smile cutely.

Midorikawa open the letter and read it.

_To Ryuu-kun,_

_I write this letter just to say that I love you and I will, hope you love the cookies I made with the help of my mom. I just have to say that you're the only important people in my life, without you, I feel like I cant live anymore._

_Happy Valentine Day, Ryuu-kun, I love you._

_From, Hana-chan_

Midorikawa stare at the letter a little longer, then he turns to Hanaka.

"You really feel like dying without me?" he ask her.

"Well, of course, your means everything to me" Hanaka smile at his girlfriend and splash a water from the pond to her face.

"Hey!" said Hanaka laughing. She did the same thing to him. They both play together splashing water.

* * *

Yui: Do you guys like it? Hope you do…espacially the OC people in here, please don't be mad if you don't like the part of your OC.

Taketsu: Whoa, I really like it. I never thought my sister can write like this.

Yui: Practice brother,practice.

Taketsu: Okay XP Anyway guys please review okay. Oh and if you want to put your oc in just PM my sister.

Yui: Thank you Nii-chan.

Taketsu: Welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Yui: Yosh, I'm back with chapter 8.

Taketsu: And I'm back with nothing *sigh*

Yui: Shut up nii-chan.

Taketsu: Hey that's rude!

Yui: Who cares. *wink*

Taketsu: Grrrr.

Yui: anyway let begin the chapter before my brother kill me. *sweatdrop*

* * *

_At Endou House._

Endou and his friends were at his house. They were playing some games, eating and more.

"Wuahhhhh! I'm tired" Hanaka yawn.

"Its not polite for a girl to yawn like that" said Mizuki.

"Like I care" said Hanaka.

"Yeah, its 9 in the morning who is not sleepy like Hana-chan" said Meiko.

"Hey, I hate getting up in the morning" said Hanaka. Her face was like this (-3-)

"Stop complaining and lets play something, I'm bored now" said Kogure

"I don't believe that you also call him to come here" said Aquella pointing at Kogure.

"Well, I thought having him would make us happy, I guess not" said Endou.

Then the doorbell ring. 'I'll get that" Endou went downstairs and open the door and met with his cousin,Taijiri.

"Taijiri, what are you doing here?" then he spotted some bags beside her. "and why you have many bags here?" he ask her.

"Let just say that I need a house to stay" said Taijiri.

"What do you mean by that? I thought you have a house?"

"I purposely set a fire and then it burn my house, and my parents want to me to stay with you, which I really want to" said Taijiri

"No way, or I'll be-"

"Be teased by your beautiful cousin, hehe, I really love teasing you, a whole day teased you"

"Well, no"

"C'mon Mamoru, or my parent gonna get you" Taijiri giggle.

"hmmp"

* * *

Endou open the door of his room. His friends look at him then notice that his hand were full with bags.

"Whats with the bag?" ask Kazemaru sitting beside his girlfriend**(note: every oc that happen to be boyfriend/girlfriend after the valentine day)**

"We have guest today" said Endou. Taijiri pushed Endou away from the door. He then fell on his bed.

"Hey guys, today I'll be staying at Mamoru house." Said Taijiri

"You like in a good mood today" said Midoriko.

"Yup, because I'm staying here and get to teased my cousin"

Most of them sweatdrop at Taijiri. Then Midorikawa phone ring, it was a message. He open it then he got up from the chair.

"Nii-chan? Whats wrong?" ask Kisara.

"Um…I need to go somewhere, be back in a short while" said Midorikawa.

"Nii-chan can I come along"

"Me too, Ryuu-kun"

Midorikawa smile "Sure, c'mon Kisara, Hana-chan" They both nod and quickly follow him.

"Whats was that all about?" ask Genda.

"How should I know" said Meiko.

"Well, they may be back soon, so lets play a game" said Hikaru.

"what kind of game?" ask Hiroto.

"I got one idea, lets play this game"Taijiri whispered at Endou, and suddenly he fainted

"Whoa, what kind of game Taijiri-chan?" ask Gouenji.

"Its…"

* * *

_At Tokyo airport_

Midorikawa, took his girlfriend and sister to the airport to meet someone.

"Ryuu-kun, why are we here?" Hanaka ask him.

"To meet someone" he said.

"Who?" Kisara ask.

"You'll see, you both don't know who it is" said Midorikawa.

"Awww, no fair, tell me tell me tell me tell me" said Hanaka with a cute face.

"You cant fool me with that face" Midorikawa poke Hanaka arm.

"ouch, that's hurt" said Hanaka, Midorikawa just smile at her.

Kisara just giggle at the couple, then she notice someone who has the same style hair as her brother but black colour coming towards them.

"konichiwa, Ryuu-chan" said the girl.

"Onee-chan!" MIdorikawa ran towards the girl and hug her. Kisara and Hanaka just quiet for a while then.

"ONEE-CHAN?" Both of them said.

"I didn't know that we have a sister,or do we?" Kisara said then she look up at Hanaka.

"Don't look at me, I don't evolve in this situation" said Hanaka while sweatdrop.

"Nii-chan! Why didn't you tell me we have a sister?" she ask her brother.

"She actually same as you age but I call her onee-chan cause she act like a big sister to me"

"Okay, so whats her name?" ask Kisara.

"Hi, Kisara my name is Midorikawa Mai. You can call me Mai-chan because we just the same age." Said Mai

"Sure"

"And who is this girl?" ask Mai pointing towards Hanaka.

"Nice to meet you Mai-chan, my name is Hanaka Seshida, but you can call me Hana-chan"

"You might be the girl Ryuu-chan talking about to me"

"He did?" Hanaka glare at Midorikawa.

"Sorry,but I didn't tell 100% of you to her."

"Whatever"

"So lets go to my house to put your bags, then go to my friend house" said Midorikawa.

"Okay" said Mai. Kisara and Hanaka just nod.

* * *

_At Yuki's house_

Yuki was doing her homework in her room,then someone behind her scared her up.

"Boo!" Someone from behind her who she calls him 'Nii-chan' but its not aprhodi.

"Hey Yu-chan what are you doing?" said Yuki brother, Yuuya Aoi. He has a jet black spiky hair and he is very hyper.

"Ah, nothing just boring homework that's all" said Yuki.

"Oh, anyway, can I meet some of your friends? Sitting home doing nothing is kinda lame" said Yuuya.

"Sure, no problem, just let me finished my work first then we go" said Yuki.

"Yes, You are awesome Yu-chan!" said Yuuya in hyper way.

"Shut up, I'm studying here"

"Sorry" Then Yuuya went to his room to get ready.

* * *

Hanaka was waiting for the Midorikawa siblings to get ready. She waited outside their house.

"Hey there" someone from behind her just scared her.

"Ah! Oh sorry, you just scared me" said Hanaka.

"Sorry if I scared you"

"And who are you might be?" Hanaka ask the brown haired boy.

"My name is Takuya Tobita, but call me Yuu, if you don't mind" said Takuya.

"Oh, and my name is Hanaka Seshida"

"I know it might be you, Genda been talking about you and some of his friends to me"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" she ask him.

"Well, I was from Teikoku and move to Raimon, me and Genda are best friend though" said Takuya.

"Oh, and how do you know me?"

"He show me some of the pictures of you guys"

"Hmmp"

"Anyway, why are you standing here, alone?" Takuya ask Hanaka.

"Well, I was waiting for my friends outside here,reminds me something, they sure took a long time in there!" said Hanaka.

"Well, how about I wait along with you here" he said.

"Yeah,sure no problem" Hanaka said while sitting on the ground.

* * *

Yui: Wuahhhhh! I'm tired of writing this.

Taketsu: Don't stop writing keep going sis

Yui: At the next chapter i keep going, because the next 2 weeks I'm free

Taketsu: What do you mean by free?

Yui: Well, I got exam next week, and I haven't study yet.

Taketsu: Oh, poor sis *pats her head*

Yui: Anyway you guys maybe wanna know what kind of game did Taijiri made right? Haha its Truth or Dare!

Mika: No wonder Endou fainted XD

Yui: Yup, I think he have enough truth or dare but not me. In the next chapter will be Truth or Dare show, so readers please give some truths and dares to us! You can use the IE cast, OC X IE cast(you know which) or anything else, just make it fun.

Mika: Cant wait for it

Taketsu: Me too.

Yui: Well as always, Review my friends.

Taketsu and Mika: Hope you guys like it and good luck for your exam sis!

Yui: Thanks guys.


	9. Chapter 9

Yui: Chapter 9 ready set go! Haha

Taketsu: you guys remember about the truth or dare right? Yui said she want to cancel it

Yui: Sorry very much! I didn't mean to cancel it! The truth or dare will be in my TOD fic, so that's why I cancel it here

Taketsu: Lets on with the story

* * *

Hanaka and Takuya just sit infront of the Midorikawa siblings waiting the 3 of them to get out here.

"Whats taking them so long?" Hanaka head was gonna explode waiting for them

"Maybe they forgot about you and-" before Takuya can continue,Hanaka get up and run towards the door and knock it

"Hey guys! I been waiting here for like 1 hour c'mon already!" Hanaka getting really mad at them

Then the door open "Oh, sorry Hana-chan, Ryuu-chan said he gonna take a bath, I'm very sorry to keep you waiting" said Mai

After heard Midorikawa name, Hanaka hurriedly went upstairs to Midorikawa's room.

"Boy, she really angry about it" said Takuya

"Um…who might you be?" Mai ask the brown haired boy

"Oh, my name is Takuya Tobita, but you can call me Yuu" explain Takuya

"Oh hajimemashite, my name is Midorikawa Mai" (Hajimemashite=Nice to meet you)

"Nee-chan who is at the door?" ask Kisara

"Its Hanaka, but she already upstairs" said Mai

"And that?" Kisara point at Takuya

"I'm Takuya, call me Yuu"

"I'm Kisara nice to meet you" said Kisara. They were talking everything while Hanaka surely get mad at Midorikawa

(Lets see how the others at Endou's house doing)

* * *

"P-please n-no m-mor-re Taiji-chan" said Endou as he try to catch his breathe.

"Aww, this is fun Mamoru-kun, now another dare" said Taijiri as she wont stop made Endou suffer

"Guess you girlfriend here is pretty exited huh Gouenji?" ask Mizuki

"Do I look care" Gouenji said back

"She your girlfriend of course you have to care for her" said Mizuki

Gouenji let a sigh and look at Taijiri who is torturing Endou.

"Well, it wont be fun touture Mamoru only, now you guys" Taijiri point at the other members who is sitting doing nothing but watch Taijiri and Endou.

The other let a sigh as they know, it wont be good if Taijiri the one control everything

(back to Midorikawa's resident)

* * *

"sorry if I'm late Hana-chan,I forgot about you suddenly" said Midorikawa

Hanaka crossing her arms looking at him "I am mad, but I forgive you" said Hanaka then she have on her face

"Thank goodness she forgive or not we need a plan to made them back again" said Kisara

"I'm a girl who forgive people easily" said Hanaka

"Thanks Hana-chan" Midorikawa kiss at Hanaka cheek. In a second her face turn really red.

"I just wish I can meet Fudou again" said Mai

"You know Fudou?" Hanaka ask her

"Of course, we friends back then but we move and I didn't see him again" said Mai as she let a sigh

"Well, you will soon enough sis. Your going to Raimon right? Fudou also gonna be there" said Kisara

"Really? Great" Mai said with a happy tone.

"Ehem, since you guys been ignoring me" said Takuya

"Sorry Yuu-kun" Hanaka apologize him

"Who he?" Midorikawa ask

"That's Takuya Tobita, he said he a best friend to Genda and he also school at Raimon" said Hanaka

"Is that so" said Midorikawa

"Oh we better get back to Endou-kun house, the others might wait for us there" said Kisara

"Your right c'mon" said Hanaka "You can come too Yuu-kun,Mai-chan"

"Thanks" Both of them said.

After they walk to Endou house, they bump on someone

"Oww"

"Gomenasai, we didn't see you there, are you okay?" ask Hanaka to the boy with the yellow hair

"Daijoubu" he answer

"Are you sure you okay?" Mai ask him

"Yeah I'm fine" said the boy

"You know, you look really familiar to me" said Midorikawa

"You right, he look alike Taiji-chan" said Hanaka

"You know Taijiri?" the boy ask them

"Of course, well not all of us" Kisara said

"Do you know where she is? I'm kinda lost here, I thought the house supposed to be here" said the boy

"Yeah, we know where she is, come follow us" said Hanaka

"Thank you" said the yellow haired boy

"By the way, what your name?" ask Mai

"My name is Naijeru Mosani" said Naijeru

"Oh Naijeru Mo- wait? Mosani, but Taijiri surname is Endou?" said Hanaka confusing

"Oh that, my sister really love using Endou as a surname than Mosani" said Naijeru

"Oh" all of them except for Mai and Takuya.

* * *

Yui: Sorry again if its short! I didn't have time to made it long, hope you guys understand and very sorry to the oc's that doesn't show up in this chapter, because so many oc so I use some a little, but the next chapter will have you all in it

Taketsu: review guys


End file.
